Naruto Part 2
by TigerSarina
Summary: Basically I added an OC, same story, with a girl OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day

"Did you find it" said Konohamaru over the radio

"All clear over hear" said Udon

"Target acquired" said Moegi, the target jumped from the trees and ran into the bushes with Konohamaru and his team following it

"Oh no its heading for the village" said Udon

"No way it getting away" said Konohamaru, they followed the target into the village while they wreaked peoples things in their path, they finally cornered the target in an alley Moegi and Udon approached it

"Hey Konohamaru, we got the target in a corner" said Moegi through the radio

"Hurry up I thinks its getting away" said Udon

"No problem" said Konohamaru as he jump of a building and caught the target which turned out to be a cat with a red bow

"Got the little rascal" said Konohamaru

"A ribbon a the right ear no doubt about it you guys" said Udon

"Ebisu sensei the target has been acquired" said Moegi through the radio

"Ha-ha looks like another mission complete" said Konohamaru, they gave the cat back to its owner, the owner cuddled (more like squeezed) her cat

"Thank goodness my precious little Tora dear I was worried to death by you, where have you been you naughty kitty" said Madam Shijimi

"If that women was my master, I'll probably run for the hills to" said Konohamaru

"Quiet Konohamaru" said Ebisu

"Alright here's your fee, come along snookum's time to go home" said Madam Shijimi as she walked out

"It was a simple case of a lost cat, do you know how long you've been out there" said Ebisu

"Yeah but still sensei, that cat was faster than lightning" said Udon

"It was almost like it ran off before" said Moegi

"I don't want to hear it a mission this delicate nature requires speed even presion which you three are sorely lacking in, you need more training" said Ebisu

"Well I didn't expect me to push my limits on a lame mission like this one,hey Aruka sensei don't you have anything flashy here for me" said Konohamaru

"Look its not that simple" said Aruka

"Listen carefully, you three screw up just only on genin level no ones going to assign you to hiring missions tight outside of the gates" said Ebisu

"All you'll be getting is D-rank for now" said Lady Tsunade Konohamaru pouted and sat on the floor

"I'm not taking no for an answer after all you're looking at the Seventh Hokage" said Konohamaru

"The Seventh, what about the Sixth Hokage" said Lady Tsunade

"That's spots taken Naruto's gonna get it" said Konohamaru Ebisu, Lady Tsunade and Aruka gasps then they left the building

"Speaking of Naruto" said Udon

"I wonder where he is right now" said Moegi

"I bet when he comes back he's going to become an awesome shonbi, I believe in him 100%" said Konohamaru, fro the windows, Lady Tsunade, Aruka and Ebisu was watching them

"Seventh Hokage perhaps but defiantly a second Naruto" said Lady Tsunade Aruka smiled _Hope you're doing OK out there Naruto_

"Its been quite a while since he spoke those words and left to train with master Jiraiya" said Aruka

"Yes, it about time for him to come home isn't it, the leaf village needs him to return there's to much happing for him to be away now" said Lady Tsunade meanwhile Naruto and Jiraiya walked through the forest to the leaf village and walked in the gates, the guards gasped as they walked through

"Hey now is that who I think it is" said One of the guards

"Yep no doubt about it" said the other guard meanwhile the new Sakura and the new Sarina (who now wears a very short skirt with the bottom part of a leotard underneath which goes up her sides and meets at her neck and a bra and arm bands that start at her elbows and boots with studs, all black and wears two sword on her back and a belt filled with gadgets and gun and has a blue earing on her right ear and still has tiger skin, purple eyes, purple hair which is tied up as a ponytail which goes to her waist with a fringe going down her right eye) and Sarina's grown pet tiger Nala walk down the street

"Hey Sakura, Sarina" shouted Konohamaru, the girls looked behind them to see him and his friends

"Oh hi Konohamaru" said Sarina

"So were you girls off to" asked Konohamaru

"The main gate, we have to pick up this mornings pertestrain traffic leger for Lady Tsunade, do you wanna come along" asked Sakura on the other side of the street walked Naruto and Jiraiya

"Its been about two and a half years" said Naruto

"So it has" said Jiraiya back with Sakura and Sarina

"Then the nutso started scratching my face off" said Konohamaru Sakura and Sarina giggled

"We use to have missions just like that" said Sakura

"Brings back a lot of memories" said Sarina

"Hey by the way have you gotten word or anything from Naruto" asked Konohamaru

"No nothing yet" said Sarina

"Aww too bad" said Konohamaru

"But he should be popping up around here pretty soon though" said Sakura, they reached the main gates

"Hey Isomo, Tetsu how are you today" asked Sakura

"Well look who's here" said Tetsu

"Something's waiting for you back in town" said Isomo

"Yeah you gotta believe it to see it" said Tetsu

"What are you guys talking about" asked Konohamaru Sakura and Sarina gasped

"No way" said Sarina

"Could it be" said Sakura back in the village Naruto walked up a lamppost and stood on top of it

"Now this takes me back the village hasn't changed a bit I'm home everyone Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the hidden leaf village huh ha they added Granny Tsunade's face up there" said Naruto Sakura, Sarina and the three kids ran to where Naruto is

"Is it really him" said Sakura

"Looks like" said Sarina

"Naruto?, Naruto is that you?" said Sakura, Naruto looked down and saw them

"When did you get back to the village Naruto?" said Sarina

"Oh just now" Naruto said as he jumped down

"Long time no see huh you too" said Naruto as he smiled

"Wait a minute you've gotten taller then me haven't you" said Sakura

"Yeah I guess I have" said Naruto

"So um what do you think do I see more like a women to you now" said Sakura as she blushes

"You kidding not really you haven't changed at all" said Naruto smiling Sakura got mad and looked away _Smooth kid_

"Still an idiot" said Sarina as she smiled Naruto screamed

"What" said Sarina

"Y-y-y- your smiling" said Naruto panicking

"I can feel emotions now you big dummy" said Sarina

"That's great which means you can have fun and wow look how big Nala got" said Narruto, Sarina just smiled

"Hey Naruto" said Konohamaru, Naruto looked at him then Konohamaru turned into a naked women "Sexy Justu" he/she said sexily Jiraiya was excited and Sakura and Sarina were shocked then he/she turned back into Konohamaru

"Well what do you think, not to be on the curve apartments there huh" said Konohamaru, Naruto just smiled

"Konohamaru I'm not that scrawny little kid anymore and you shouldn't be using a justu like that either its beneath you" said Naruto Sakura and Sarina was shocked _Well I'll be its not just the outside that's changed, I kinda miss the old Naruto but you've turned out pretty good haven't you knowing you I know you've got a whole sloo justu to show us_

"I MEAN COME ON KONOHAMARU IS THAT ALL YOU GOT NOW STEP ASIDE AND GET A LOAD OF MY BRAND NEW SPANKING NEW PERVY NIN JUSTU" shouted Naruto

_Right like a new pervy nin justu_

"HERE WE GO!" shouted Naruto

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME" shouted Sakura and Sarina and they both punched him (not that hard) and he ended up skidding on his face, the kids clunged on to Jiraiya as Sakura and Sarina walked up to Naruto, Sakura picked him up

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU" shoted Sarina

"WE HAVENT SEEN EACH OTHER FOR TWO AND A HALF YEARS AND YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO PULL OFF A STUNT LIKE THAT, DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL" shouted Sakura _Yep these two haven't changed at all there even more vicious then ever. _Then all of them were in Lady Tsunade's office

"Its been a long time you three your training proved to be fruitful I hope" said Lady Tsunade

"You think we wouldn't come back without producing any results" said Jiraiya

"Mission accomplish Grammar" said Naruto

"Huh, I'm glad to hear it show me what you got kid" said Lady Tsunade

"What right now?" said Naruto

"I have someone I'll like you to go up against I've kept him of missions for the last few days so he'll be ready for just this moment your opponent will be" but lady Tsunade got interrupted by someone knocking on her door "Come in" she said, the door opened and they find Shikamaru and Temari

"Hey" said Shikamaru

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari, looked what the cat dragged in" said Sakura happily

"Is that, it is Naruto is you" said Shikamaru

"Hey Shikamaru" said Naruto _Is that the same little squirt_ thought Temari

"Well, well your back huh" said Shikamaru

"Yeah got back today" said Naruto

"Look at you who ever believe your the same idiotic, well I mean the same you've changed haven't you" said Shikamaru Naruto smiled

"He hasn't changed at all" said Sarina

"Huh I didn't think so" said Shikamaru

"Err give me a break Sarina" said Naruto unhappily Lady Tsunade and Shizune laughed

"Huh then wait does that mean your my opponent Shikamaru" asked Naruto

"Opponent? what are you talking about I just came here to drop off some paperwork" replied Shikamaru

"Oh well if its not you then" Naruto looked at Temari "Err what's your name again" asked Naruto

"You don't remember me" Temari said annoyed

"Naruto you wont find your opponent in here, he's out there" Lady Tsunade said pointing to a window Naruto went over and opened the window and look out

"So, Naruto you went and got yourself all grown up" said Kakashi sitting on the roof Naruto smiled

"Kakashi sensei!, well you haven't changed a bit sensei" said Naruto he jumped out of the window onto the roof

"Oh wait a sec, hang on I got something for you sensei, a little present" said Naruto as he reached a hand into his pouch Sarina and Sakura looked at them from the window

"Just like old times huh" said Sarina

"Yeah" said Sakura

"No way is that, is that really" said Kakashi as Naruto showed him a book

"The first new issue of the Make Out series in three years pretty boring if you ask me but I know you like this stuff so" said Naruto as he handed over the book, Jiraiya pouted and looked away _Little idiot but you cant expect a kid to appreciate literature, people would kill for a copy, it hasn't even been released yet _Kakashi opened the book and light came out Kakashi was making exciting noises

"Calm down this is no time to be fooling around Kakashi" said Lady Tsunade Kakashi closed his new book and stood up

"So I guess, are you my opponent then" asked Naruto

"Well your half right" said Kakashi he then walked to the window where he saw Sakura and Sarina "Hmmm been a long time hasn't it you two"

"Yes it has sensei" they said, Naruto jumped back into the room

"So as who my opponent will be, its Naruto, Sakura and Sarina the three of you" said Kakashi they gasped

"Huh all of us at once sensei" asked Sarina

"That's right, Kakashi will put you to the test, how well you do against him will determine your future status" said Lady Tsunade

"Huh future status" said Shikamaru

"Sakura, Sarina its time to show your training with me hasn't been a waste of time" said Lady Tsunade

"Right" they both said

"So shall we get started, ok your right you just got back Naruto you must be tired, we'll give you a chance to rest first" said Kakashi

"I'm not tired I'm ready to go right now" said Naruto

"No you take it easy, I'll meet you later at the training grounds so long" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Well that's odd isn't it he seemed in a hurry" said Shizune

"Yeah and I have a pretty good idea why" said Lady Tsunade

"Cant wait to read that book" said Shikamaru

"Eh" said Naruto

"Yeah that explains it" said Sarina

"That gleam in his eye" said Sakura Jiraiya just smiled _Of course he wants to read it, who in his right mind wouldn't want to read my book before anyone else does_ They all left Lady Tsunade's office and walked down the street

"Kakashi sensei I'm sorry I ever gave it to him, that stupid book is more important to him then our training" said Naruto

"No accounting for taste" said Sarina

"Now we'll have time to discuss strategy" said Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari walked behind them, Naruto slid over to Shikamaru grinning

"So are you two going out or what" said Naruto

"Not even close idiot" said Shikamaru

"Huh you've got to be joking like I would ever even. The chunin exams are about to start, I've been busy running back and forth between you village and mine getting ready for it" said Temari

"Yeah that's right and I'm here escort, Its a drag and don't ask me how this happened but I've been in charge of organising the chunin exams" said Shikamaru

"The chunin exams huh, man that takes me back" said Naruto

"Yeah well speak of the chunin what are you gonna do Naruto" asked Shikamaru

"About what, what do you mean" asked Naruto

"What do you think about the chunin exams, your the only one in our year who hasn't been made a chunin everyone is but you" said Shikamaru, there was silence

"WHAT, Sakura your a chunin" asked Naruto

"That's right" she replied

"Oh you haven't even heard the half of it Sarina, Kankuro, Negi and Temari here they've even taken a step further, they've already been made jonin" said Shikmaru

"Jonin Sarina really" Naruto asked Sarina

"Yeah" said Sarina while doing a peace sign

"Huh what about Gaara, what's he" asked Naruto

"He's the Kazekage of the Sand Village" said Sarina happily, Naruto looked sad

"Oh I see, so Gaara was named Kazekage" said Naruto but then he smiled "That's great, well I'm not going to be out done by him" said Naruto, Sakura smiled "Just you wait Gaara, I will be name Hokage" said Naruto Sakura and Sarina smiled Meanwhile with Kakashi, he was reading his book on top of a building

"So what do you think, not bad huh" said Jiraiya, Kakashi looked up from his book at looked at him "If you ask me its the best one I've ever written" Jiraiya smiled, then he and Kakashi walked down the street with Kakashi still reading his book

"I'm delivering Naruto into your hands as promised" said Jiraiya

"I can see he's grown alright but has he grown up" said Kakashi

"Huh, you implying I haven't done my job, well go ahead underestimate him, you'll be sorry" said Jiraiya

"That sounds encouraging" said Kakashi, Jiraiya's smiled went

"The ones we've been watching are about to make their move" said Jiraiya, While with Gaara a meeting was taking place

"Over the last few years our village has enjoyed stability and process, largely due our dealings with the hidden villages of the allied lands, to give one example of this our recruits are better trained thanks to new training methods, methods learned from the Leaf Village" said One man

"We'll see how much better they are, the chunin exams are almost upon us" said One man

"Correct and that's why these nasty rumours are a specially troubling right now" said another man

"Rumours Ura" said one man

"Yes sir have you ever heard of a group called the Akatsuki" asked Ura meanwhile back in the Leaf Village, Jiraiya and Kakashi sat on a table in a restaurant

"I see, so they're finally coming out of the wood work" said Kakashi

"Its no surprise bound to happen sooner or later" said Jiraiya

"The Akatsuki" said Kakashi, back with Gaara and the meeting

"The Akatsuki is a mysterious organisation comprise with a thousand or so shonbi, everyone of its members is listed in the bingo book as roofless S-Rank criminals of those who have been identified, one of them is Itachi Uchiha of the village hidden in the Leaf, a man who has annulated his own clan in a single night. Another is Kisame Hoshigaki one of the seven ninja swordsman, the phantom of the mystic village, then there's Orochimaru the assassin of our late Kazekage who came so close to destroying the Leaf. It is said that even he too was a member" said Ura. back at the Leaf

"So why do you think there finally showing their hand, what are they after" asked Kakashi

"Their main objective is still unclear but I know one thing. They want the fox spirit that Naruto carries within himself as do why, well you can be sure they have some evil purpose in mind. That's why I've been going around spreading the word to all our allies, something's coming so they better boost their security and keep on their toes" said Jiraiya as he ate a dumpling. Back with Gaara

"I see, yes I've heard something like this myself recently, so there finally making their move" said a man

"We have this information from one of the legendary sonin, Mater Jiraiya himself so before this meeting was convened I took the liberty of ordering the village to be secure. And I've stationed OMBU Black Ops to keep wings on the perimeter. No matter how clever these shonbi may be, if they hope to take over us by surprise, there mistaken, we heard they often wear disinquive black clothes emblazing with red clouds. If our look out spots such a cloak, they have been ordered by me to attack at once" said Ura

"Very well then, this meetings augured" said a man and all the men except Gaara walked out

"Well done Ura, we're all impress by your actions" said a man who was walking with Ura

"Hmp well I have had a seat on the council of advisers for years, and I've learned I must be able to make decisions on my own, Well always considering the best interest of the village" said Ura he stopped walking and held his head

"What's wrong" said the man

"Nothing, its nothing, I'm just tired that's all" said Ura

"Careful you push yourself too hard" said the man and walked off

"Thank you for your concern" said Ura _I see so that's what's _Meanwhile in a desert a tall man dressed in the Akatsuki cloak with a hat with white stripes going down walked with a small round moving body also wearing an Akatsuki cloak and the same hat

"The one who is emplaced here will be the first it seems, the one we sent to Orochimaru will have to wait, this one's turned traitor and has been talking about our movements" said the tall man

"Hmm can't be helped I suppose, but even I don't know what will happen once the justu is cast, are you sure what you've got in that pouch will be enough, our enemy possess the jinchuuriki host" said the small one

"Everyone of my justu is a work of art just to be sure I brought along my master piece" the tall one said as he opened his punch and his hand ate some white stuff "We cant take any chances when our opponent is the one-tail" said the tall one. Meanwhile Gaara was in his office doing paperwork. Back at the Leaf Village Sarina, Sakura and Naruto were waiting at the training grounds for Kakashi

"Oh come one is Kakashi sensei gonna keep us waiting here forever" said Naruto frustrated

"Well he's always been like this" said Sarina

"Yeah I know but I thought he would of grown up by now" said Naruto Sakura and Sarina giggled just then Kakashi appeared on the fence in a cloud of smoke

"Sorry to keep you waiting I er ran into this poor old lady who needed help carrying some" but got cut of by Sakura, Naruto and Sarina shouting at him

"WILL YOU GIVE US A BREAK" they shouted, Kakashi sweat dropped, Kakashi lead them to the training grounds where they had their fun assignment

"Oh wow does this bring back memories" said Naruto

"Oh that's right, this was the sight of your very first training lesson wasn't it" said Kakashi

"It was squad 7" said Sakura

"The 4 of us together" said Sarina

"That's right, we has Sasuke with us back then didn't we" said Kakashi, there was silent then Sarina, Sakura and Naruto sat on the floor and mopped Sasuke's name, Kakashi sweat dropped _I guess Sasuke's name is tabooed to these_ _guys _then they hear a bell jingle, they looked up to see Kakashi holding his bells "Alright show me how far you've come after all you haven't given up on your Sasuke have you" said Kakashi

"No way" said Sarina getting up


	2. Chapter 2

"Not a chance" said Sakura as she stood up

"What the hell do you think I put myself though this training for" said Naruto as he got up

"The rules are the same as they were that day, I don't care how you do it just get these bells away from me and remember" said Kakashi

"If we're not prepared to kill ya" said Sarina

"We wont get the bells" said Naruto

"We know" said Sakura

"Hm exactly show no mercy if you ever hope on getting these bells, you've got till sunrise tomorrow" said Kakashi Naruto tightened his headband, Sarina cracked her knuckles and Sakura put on her gloves "Alright shall we get started"

"Ha you not going to read that stupid book all the time Kakashi sensei" said Naruto

"I don't think so" said Sarina

"Yeah I think he already finished it" said Sakura as Kakashi put away his book

"Not quite but I'm going to save that little pleasure for later, beside I got a feeling I better keep on my toes, its a whole new ball game" said Kakashi as he revealed his Sharingan "This time its serious" Back at the sand the two Akatsuki members show up and start walking to the gates

"Black cloaks with red clouds on them, its them, it must be Captain Ura must be told at once" said a guard, he looked to his left and found Captain Ura "Captain Ura, the ones who you've been waiting for, there here"

"So I see, no need to worry this wont take long" said Captain Ura, the two Akatsuki members walked to the opening of the gates and see Captain Ura with blood on his clothes and behind him are dead body guards

"Good work Ura, you remember me I presume" said the small one, Ura got down on knee

"Of course Lord Sasori" said Ura, back at the Leaf Sarina, Sakura, Kakashi are all silent and Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade and Shizune are watching them

"Well what are we waiting for lets go" said Naruto as he threw some weapons at Kakashi but Kakashi dogged them and threw some at Naruto, Naruto jump up and Kakashi threw more at Naruto "Shadow clone justu" said Naruto and a clone appeared beside him, the clone grabbed hold of Naruto and pulled him out the way of the weapons

"Impressive" said Kakashi, Naruto and his clone landed on the ground

"Transform" said Naruto and his clone transformed into a big weapon, he was about to throw it at Kakashi but Kakashi got behind Naruto grabbed his hand that was holding the weapon and put his other hand on the back of Naruto head

"That'll be enough of that" said Kakashi

"Her" said Jiraiya

"Not bad" said Lady Tsunade

"Incredible" said Shizune

"You've matured haven't you Naruto, however you still have a ways to go it obvious your still impatience as ever, you attacked before I even get the change to say start now lets do this properly ready start" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Aw man I cant believe he tricked me again" said Naruto

"Aw you big dummy" said Sakura back at the sand village

"You've done good work, do you remember who I am" said the small one

"Of course Lord Sasori" said Ura

"Of course he remembers, it wouldn't be much of a justu if he didn't" said the tall one, Ura went on one knee

"They're still loyal servants after regaining their memory" said Lord Sasori, Ura got up and lead them through the gates into the Sand Village, the tall ones hand spat out the white stuff, the tall hand used his hand to make a bird "Is it ready? good its done" and he dropped the bird on the ground "You can watch from here Sasori my man" he then did some signs with his hands and the bird went from small to big, he jumped on the bird and took off his hat, he has blonde hair tired up in a pony tail and blue eyes "Leave it to me, I'll attack from above" he then turned to Sasori "Beautiful isn't it, what do you think of my creation hmm"

"Just don't keep me waiting too long Deidara" said Sasori, Deidara just smiled and his bird took of and flew to the sand village, meanwhile back at the leaf, the bell test is on

_Now what are you going to do now girls_ thought Lady Tsunade, Sakura looked around _right, above, left_ then she turned around_ behind, only one place left_ Sakura nodded at Sarina who nodded back Sarina rose her fist then punched the ground making cracks and parts of the ground became separated and steam came out of the ground Naruto was shocked that Sarina could punch that hard, so was Kakashi who was hiding underground _W-What ridiculous strength_

"Yes nicely done" said Lady Tsunade

"Kakashi sensei" said Sarina, Kakashi looked at her "Found you didn't I" Sarina smiled, Kakashi jumped on a piece of ground _You've had your shot, not its my turn_ back at the Sand


End file.
